


saphael porn

by Zaz14



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Cum Eating, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, PWP, Saphael, let me know if anymore tags needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok this is the dirtest thing I have wrote in a while but I couldn’t get it out of my head.<br/>I just love simon/raphael. just pure pwp, not plot, sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saphael porn

simon was in heaven, well as much heaven as one could be when they were the one of the undead. Warm heat surrounded his cock, and his hand gripped raphaels hair tightly. 

‘please’ his voice cracked ‘oh oh please raph please’

raphaels head came up, a smirk on his handsome face. ‘have you had enough gorgeous’ he spoke, his hands stroking up simons chest, pulling on nipples that were covering in blood from bites, simon groaned, he was so sensitive. it felt like raphael owned him from the inside out, he played his vampire body like an instrument. 

simon shook his head and raphael smirked again ‘good because I am no where near done with you baby’ 

his head lowered until his mouth was once again at simons cock, but instead of sucking it down he dragged his fangs along the shaft, breaking the skin and sucking up the dribbling blood.

The pain and pleasure of feeling his blood draining out through his cock was too much and simon screamed raphaels name as he came into raphaels mouth. raphael licked up the cum from simons cock and the rest of the blood and drew simon into a deep kiss, tongues swirling as raphael ground his still hard cock into simons thigh. 

he broke the kiss pushing all of the bloody cum into simons mouth ‘drink it down baby, your blood and cum, swallow it like a good vampire’ simon swallowed eagerly, it tasted so good, the salty cum with the sweet delicious blood. he grabbed raphael by the hair and dragged him forward chasing his tongue rutting against him until he felt the other tense and sigh agasinst him. Raphael was always so quiet where as simon was likely to scream the house down when he came. 

they sunk down into the mattress and drifted off to sleep only to wake up in a few hours for a repeat.


End file.
